I write sins not tragedies
by NanalewLikesCookies
Summary: Lucy dies after Romeo accidentally shoots her, she comes back as a reaper that has no clue who Fairy Tail is. But the catch is that the type of Reaper she is, is one who kills innocent people. She is a Mujitsu no reaper, an innocent reaper. A Mujitsu no reaper is created when a innocent soul dies, she wasn't meant to die.
1. Chapter 1 - The end of the beginning

**I write sins not tragedies, chapter 1 the end of the beginning**

**_In the rain by - Maegan Lambert_**

I sat there with a smile  
>the words didn't sink in, it took a while<br>but when I finally realized  
>that you were gone<br>the pain was too much  
>and I hoped they were wrong<br>but their words were true  
>and never again would I hold you<br>why did you go  
>and leave this pain<br>it hurts me more each day  
>that I don't see your face<br>smiling in the rain  
>couldn't you have stayed?<br>And been here with me  
>to take away my pain<br>and be with me  
>smiling in the rain.<p>

_ It hurt, no to say it hurt would be an understatement. It pained, like hell it hurt. It pained me every time I heard the gun shot. Natsu, I will have to cancel our date plans, Mira, the strawberry milkshakes will be no longer sold every day. Levy, finish my book for me please, Gajeel, take care of her. Lissana, comfort Natsu, Leo, tell the spirits, Happy, I may not be able to buy any more fish, Master, inform the guild, and Mum, I'm coming for you wait for me. All of these thoughts shot through my mind as the boy held the gun aimlessly. Mum I swear he didn't know it had bullets in it, he shot aimlessly. I just happened to be close by to him._

_ Mum please don't blame Romeo for this, it was not his fault he was angry. I slowly fell to the ground watching the trickling blood splashing in front of my face as the mumbled screams faded away leaving me with . . . silence. All I could hear was the un-even breathing of my dead voice slowly leaving me along with everything. To say that the room I was in was black would be an understatement. I was a room of nothing-ness. And you would complain that nothing would be something but no, absolutely nothing surrounded me. Not even black was in the room because, in that room there was no color there was no life in that room. _

_ Color is signifying life, there was no life equaling no color in the room. I closed my eyes and black out if you could call it that. I could now see a faint image of me fighting some large disgusting monster. The monster slashed a claw at Natsu throwing his across the landscape. The monster raised his hand again slashing it down but no. I raced in front of the hand kicking Natsu out of the way, he screamed as I saw him and then nothing-ness. I opened my eyes to darkness as tears in my eyes formed. I had saved him, fuck he surely owned me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is a preview or a pilot for my new story =<em>D**


	2. Nine in the Afternoon

**I write sins not tragedies, Chapter 2 – Nine in the afternoon**

**_Feelings of Abandonment by – Angela Fernatt_**

I keep looking for comfort from you  
>I sit and wonder if your love is true<br>you see me crying  
>inside you have to know I'm dying<p>

I looked down at myself, the blob of flesh and organs they call _Lucy. _What a pretty name Lucy is

but who is she, I stared down at my scythe in my hand. Ever since I could remember, I was a reaper. I

killed innocent people who died too early. They had told me that a Mujitsu no reaper had killed me as

well. Oh wait, you don't know what Mujitsu no means, it means innocent. I lifted my head to look at my

father the Grim Reaper, I smiled up at him as he handed me a paper with people's names on it. He

wanted me to kill them; I raised my hand and took the paper crying on the inside.

It was terrible of me to kill so many people every day, but what can I say I was born a reaper. If I

disobeyed my father I might as well have gotten my head cut off by father himself. I stepped into my

room and wrapped the shackles around my ankles and wrists and locked them in place. I closed my

eyes, and fell asleep. It doesn't make me nervous, if anything I'm restless. I can never go to sleep with

the fear of dying, or not waking up. I then thought I don't know who my mummy is but, I bet she was a

wonderful mum.

Whenever father talked about her he always had this faraway look in his eyes, like he was hiding

a secret. He never told me much about my mum except that she had the name Layla Mujitsu, same last

name as me. As I continued thinking about my mum I soon found everything had gone dark, I had fallen

asleep. The pain surrounded me and everything squeezed up into a ball in my chest almost making me

wince and wet liquid drip down my cheeks. My lungs began burning as if they were hanging over a fire, a

blazing hot fire.

That was the pain that came to me every night time, and then for some reason I felt as though I

was leaving something behind. Leaving someone behind, sometimes I would even have a dream of this

big guild. That would have to be my dream, to join that guild Fairy Tail. I never told anyone though, I was

thinking of telling Ari, my pet demon about it. He somehow always reminded me of a blue cat though, a

blue cat with wings but . . . How weird, all wings of angels are banned in hell. Wonder how I thought of

that.

I woke up to the sound of a fire as I opened my eyes warily, I un-did my shackles and stepped

out of the handcuffs. I stretched my arms picking up the torch on the way out of my room. My bare feet

stepped on various nails and planks of stray wood that lodged themselves into my feet, piercing them. I

stretched a smile across my face and got into my sweetest disguise. I would disguise as some girl Lucy

Heartfilia and dress like a whore. I could usually get away with getting close to my prey then killing

them.

I walked into the purple portal that transported me to the land of Fiore; I woke up in the middle

of the town, watching as people stared at me. I looked down at the paper father had given me. The first

name said Natsu; he was a lucky one to be first. I tracked him using my reaping powers and found out he

was still at some dump like house. I walked all the way to his house and as soon as I got there I hid

behind bushes watching as he sniffed the air like an idiot. An image popped into my head, it was a

picture of the Lucy sneaking into his house cleaning it up. It felt strangely familiar to me.

I followed him to his guild, it just so happened that the guild he went to was Fairy Tail. My

dream guild, I smiled dreamily as I snapped out of my thoughts and watched him walk inside punching

the door open. He yelled some nonsense as I followed him in, only to have the whole guilds eyes on me.

All of their eyes started watering as I stood dumbfounded. Natsu the boy from earlier walked up to me

and . . . hugged me. He cried into my shoulder, as he told me "I've missed you so much!" The rest of the

day was a reunion, as the whole guild welcomed me back.

I saw some of the people on my list as well, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Happy, Charla, Levy, Gajeel, and

of course Natsu. That was at the end of the day when Natsu asked where my guild mark went still

smiling. I stuttered as he enveloped his left hand in fire and punched me black-out. I opened my eyes to

a dark room in what I could only assume could be a basement; I struggles to say something only to find

out that my mouth was duct taped. I tried to scream in agony as they asked me questions of sorts,

hitting me, bruises adorning my face and stomach.

I cried arching my back as they punched my stomach, with a hand made of ice. Tears flooded my

eyes as they ripped the duct tape off, earning a scream of despair from me. They then asked me who I

was and what business I had in Fairy Tail. I told them nothing. Natsu raised his hand in the air and

slammed it down on my left shoulder screaming "I KNOW AN IMPOSTER WHEN I SEE ONE BITCH!" I

arched my back screaming as tears streaming down, blood splattered as I looked down at my shoulder.

The shoulder blade was no longer in the correct spot and I could very well see the fucking bone.

"FUCK!"

I screamed passing out as blood spilled all over my clothing . . .

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think, was it the cookie bomb or what? Oh also the line "I KNOW AN IMPOSTER <strong>

**WHEN I SEE ONE BITCH!" Was actually from a pewdiepie video where he said "I know a duck when I **

**see one bitch!" Oops, just wanted to give credit to him. So anyway I'll be signing out!**


End file.
